Our Story
by JacobFan
Summary: My present to StephyCats7785. Leah gets more then she bargins for when a vamp shows up at her front doorstep at 3 am. Rated M for language.


**A/N: This is a story for mii luvv Stephycats7785! You are truly an amazing and strong person! And the sooner you believe it yourself the better!**

**I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Thanks to my Beta Jblc77!(Hugs)**

**This is set one year after BD (…ugh…that book…but yeah) I thought I would reek some havoc and have some fun! Seth imprinted (that's right I changed it hehe) on the spawn and etc. You will understand why soon.**

**WARNING****: This is a bashing Fic for Emily and Bella. So do yourselves a favor if you like them I suggest you don't read.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing, though if you wanna give me Jacob and the boys I am good with that!**

**X_X**

"_WHO THE FUCK IS IT!_" Leah Clearwater hissed at her front door.

"I am truly sorry to bother you, but I need to speak with you Leah," The voice of none other then Jasper Cullen said from the other side of her door. Leah groaned and smacked her head against her front door.

It had been a year since Leah Clearwater had left La Push and all of its inhabitants behind. Sure she kept in contact with some through phone and their occasional visits to see her, but that was it. Once everything was said and done with the Volturi and Bellatard got her annoying happy ending, Leah decided she needed a change. Her mother was having Charlie move in with her and Seth and she offered Leah money to make herself scares. Since her fathers passing Sue had all but cut Leah from her life, and Leah couldn't be happier.

With the money Leah had from her mother, and what she had from the fund her father had saved for her. Leah moved to Seattle, found a large one-bedroom apartment and lived her life free of supernatural crap. Oh sure she phased every once in a while but for the most part her life had taken on a vast amount of normalcy. She was in culinary school part time and working as a waitress/ bartender to help with the money. Yes Leah Clearwater was happy with how her life was going and now Jasper Hale Cullen was going to ruin it.

Leah opened her door eyeing Jasper suspiciously. He nodded to her and sighed. Seeing the worn out look on the blonds face; made Leah more worried then she cared to realize. Seeing a leech at her door at three in the morning was never a good thing. As she ushered him in and closed her door she took a shaky breath and faced Jasper.

"What happened? Did you kill a human or something? Because, I am sure Jake and the others could handle that themselves," Leah said coolly. When Jasper didn't reply to her jab she became even more worried.

"Leah, it's bad…" Was all Jasper said in a whisper. He couldn't even look her directly in the eye. Leah walked forward grabbing him by his shirt shaking him violently.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" She screamed.

"Leah, its Jacob… he was caught in bed with Bella. I don't know how any of it happened, but apparently they have been fooling around for a few months and people are preparing for the worst. Seth and Nessie caught them and well we have had to keep Edward chained down so he couldn't try and kill Jacob. Nessie refuses to talk to anyone not even Seth and it's making him very sick, being away from her for so long. Bella is not even trying to hide what was going on anymore, and Jacob has made himself scares. We are at our whit's end Leah, please help us?" Jasper asked. Leah stood mouth wide open in shock at hearing all this information. It had been a few weeks since she had heard anything from Jacob. Seth was normally busy with Nessie so she assumed.

"What-I-how?" Leah stammered.

"We were hoping since Jacob is gone you would take up role as alpha and help do some damage control. No one knows what to do and I am scared a war might break out soon," Jasper said running a hand through his unruly hair.

Leah took a long breath and cursed to herself. Knowing that her brother was in so much pain. Jacob and the slut had fucked things up royally she knew she had no other choice. She didn't want Seth being put through anymore then he already was. Leah rubbed her temples slowly closing her eyes and counting to ten trying to calm her temper.

"Fine, let me pack a bag for the weekend," Leah said annoyed.

She opened her eyes and saw the look of utter relief on Jasper's face and probably would have laughed if she weren't so annoyed. Leah turned without another word and walked to her dresser pulling out clothes and throwing them on her bed, then walking into the bathroom to change. She slipped into a red tank top and jeans with her red flats and did her hair into a messy bun before stepping out of her bathroom again. She walked to her bed and pulled out a large duffle bag from under her bed, packing her belongings quickly. Finally finished she turned to face Jasper who was watching her.

"Thank you for this Leah, you don't know how much this means to all of us," Jasper said offering to take Leah's bag from her. Leah rolled her eyes grabbed her thin leather jacket and closing her door feeling as if she was stepping into an all-new adventure.

**X_X**

On the ride to the Cullen's place, Jasper filled Leah in on how Seth was doing. Other than that, the ride was filled with silence. When they finally reached the house Leah jumped out of the car and burst into the house looking for her brother. What she found however was something completely different. Before her stood Jacob Black being held back by Embry, Quil, and Rosalie while Edward Cullen was being held back by Emmett, Alice, Carlisle and Esme. Nessie was crying softly in the corner being comforted by Seth as Bella stood in the middle of the two snapping men gloating to herself.

"YOUR DEAD MONGRUL!" Edward screamed trying to yank himself out of his families grip. Jacob growled and started shaking even more violently then he already was, and Leah knew it would only be seconds before he phased.

"ENOUGH!" Leah screeched knocking everyone out of his or her stupors. Seth looked at his sister as if she was some sort of godsend from his position on the couch. The other's looked at her with a mix of relief and confusion. Leah stalked forward and glared at both men then, at the root of the problem, Mrs. Bella Swan Cullen.

"Leave, Leah! This has nothing to do with you!" Jacob said raising his voice to his Beta. Leah turned from the glaring contest she was having with Bella and walked over to face her Alpha.

"EXCUSE ME BLACK? I THINK THIS HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME! YOUR WILLING TO GO TO WAR AND START A WHOLE UNNEEDED MESS BECAUSE SOME ALBINO FLAT CHESTED- NO ASS- WHINEY SKANK OFFERED YOU SOME SLOPPY SECOND LEECH PUSSY? ARE YOU FUCKING REATRTED?" Leah screamed shoving her finger into Jacob's chest. Jacob looked down into his Leah's eyes and growled. Leah matched his glare and slapped him in the face, hard.

"Watch it Lee," Embry said in a bare whisper. Leah rolled her eyes and glared even harder at Jacob.

"I was brought here because you can't keep it in your pants, why doesn't that surprise me? Let me ask you something, because knowing you, your about to go off on some tangent about how she isn't a slut and you two are in love and blah, blah, blah. But answer me this, what happens when she gets tired of you? Then what? What are you going to do when you're in his position?" Leah asked. Jacob's look went from confused to enraged in a matter of moments, but it was surprisingly Edward, who spoke next.

"Yes Jacob, what then?" Edward asked as Leah whipped her head around to stare at him.

"EDWARD!" Bella said outraged as Rosalie and most of the others snorted trying to hold back their laughter.

"I got this leech, thanks," Leah said as a small smirk formed on her lips. Edward nodded and gave what she could only assume was his idea of a smirk.

Bella stood her white face twisted in an evil smirk. She lunged forward and tried pin Leah to the floor. Her mouth opened as she hissed and everyone stood frozen and watched as Leah tried to fight Bella off of her. It was then Bella began to speak.

"Listen bitch," Bella began to say but Leah turned arm free and before Bella could utter another word Leah's fist connected with Bella's face and in that moment every stood shocked and speechless as Leah Clearwater had actually knocked out Isabella Cullen.

"_Fuck,_" Leah hissed clutching her fist rubbing it softly as she stood up once again.

In that moment everything happened at once. Jasper, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, picked up what seemed to be an unconscious Bella ran her up to Carlisle study while the others all looked at Leah. Edward and Jacob pulled out of their captives' grasps as Carlisle ran up the stairs to check on Bella. Both men took steps forward until they were mere inches from Leah.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jacob screamed grabbing Leah by the throat. A second later Jacob was pinned up against the wall by Edward Cullen, who looked ready to kill.

"You will NOT, ever touch her like that again! Is that understood?" Edward said squeezing Jacobs's neck tighter. Jacob gasped for breath trying to reach for Edward when Emmett and the rest of the men finally pulled Edward off of Jacob.

"We aren't through Leah," Jacob said glaring at her before bolting up the stairs to check on Bella. Leah was rubbing her neck groaning in pain when Seth and Nessie ran to her.

"Lee!" Seth said hugging his sister tightly. Leah rolled her eyes and hugged her brother when she felt the cool hands of Reneseme Cullen wrap around her.

"Thank you…" Was all she said. Leah looked down at the small girl who looked to be no more then five years old. Leah shook her head at the madness around her and covered her face in her hands.

**X_X**

Leah Clearwater needed peace from the madness. She was tired and wanted nothing more then to run far, far away and never look back. But sadly being the only girl werewolf and Beta to the rightful Alpha's pack, she wasn't allowed to. So instead while Carlisle explained that Leah had knocked the bone is Bella's nose into her brain and that what had caused her to black out and how in all his years he had never seen anyone accomplish such a feet she half listened while looking around her.

The house hadn't changed much, only now pictures of her wolf brothers hung around the room. Carlisle and Esme were standing by the couches Esme staring at her husband with such love an adoration it made Leah sick to her stomach. Bella was up and functioning again. The look of pure rage and fear that engrossed her face from sitting on Jacob's lap made Leah want to laugh. She thought wiser considering her Alpha was giving her a look like he just might kill her. Quil and Embry were sitting on the couch next to Rosalie and Emmett who were all listening intently as they were told just how Leah had managed to shut up Bella. Alice and Jasper sat on the floor Alice's small frame enclosed in her husband's arms. Seth had decided to take Reneseme out to hunt to help calm her, and lastly was Edward Cullen. He stood away from the rest of the group, close to Leah, who chose to stand by the window looking out at the wilderness surrounding the Cullen home.

"She got in a cheap shot!" Bella screamed knocking Leah out of her stupor. Leah turned and fully faced Bella her anger almost knocking the wind out of her. She felt the familiar wolf tingle rushing her spine, as she tried to control it once again.

"Listen you albino tramp, the treaty is no longer in tact, and you attacked me. So if you wish to die a final death, by all means keep talking. Killing you has always been a fantasy of mine. I don't care which asshole in here love's you. To be honest I think I would be doing the world a service getting rid of a Mary Sue like you!" Leah screamed taking a menacing step forward. Jacob moved Bella off of him and walked over to his Beta his voice filled with rage.

"Watch yourself Leah," Jacob hissed. Surprisingly, it was Embry who spoke up next.

"Don't get angry at Leah because that bitch you were fucking attacked her for making an all too accurate comment about her! The boys and I have talked it over and we are following Leah. You're not fit to lead this pack Jake, not right now. Look, you are my best friend, you know I care about you man, but your letting her control you; we need to think of the rest of us, not what the leech needs every time she is whiney," Embry said standing next to Leah. Everyone turned to look at him, and Quil spoke out a here, here before moving to stand by Embry and Leah.

Leah looked at the two boys oddly as they gave her wide smiles. She rolled her eyes and felt a cold hand touch her shoulder. She whipped her head around to see Edward; he gave her a warm smile. She looked at him confused before he answered her questioning gaze.

"Well, as the new Alpha of La Push, my family and I would love to draw up a new treaty with you. I think we can all agree especially after reading my families thoughts that it's best if Bella is no longer associated with us. We do like it here, and do not want to jeopardize this. I suggest we sit and discuss this, would this be ok?" Edward said no longer paying attention to Bella or Jacob who were looking on with their mouths hung wide open.

"EDWARD! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Bella screamed running towards her husband who looked at her with a mix of hurt, and sadness before putting up his mask of indifference once more.

"You almost cost my family everything and for what? A stupid fling with Jacob? We both know you Bella, he may not want to admit it but I will, you're never satisfied. It's only a matter of time before you tire of Jacob and then what? Did you think I would immediately let you back into my life or that of our daughters? As far as I am concerned you will have as little contact with her as possible. It pains me, it truly does, but we are done. So please do us all a favor and leave now," Edward said looking down at the floor. Leah could hear the pain and hurt in his voice and in that moment she felt a kindred spirit in Edward Cullen. Leah thought back to when she finally let go of her past and Sam Uley once and for all.

*

_It was a very good night. Leah was dressed in her favorite black dress. It was a lace up the bust and satiny shaping seams which embrace her physique perfectly. It a hidden side zipper and a tie belt cinching her waist which gave her an even sexier appeal. She had her hair done straight with make to extenuating her features and her favorite black wrap around heals. Why was she dressed like this you ask? Well, it was the night before Leah Clearwater was finally going to leave La Push._

_She sat at a private room at a local Karaoke Bar in Port Angeles with the boys from both packs and all the Cullen's minus Bella. While everyone was eating, Quil was on stage singing his rendition of Marvin Gaye's, song Sexual Healing. As Quil finished and planted himself right on Leah's lap, and kissed her cheek everyone laughed and cheered. That was when they heard an all too familiar grunt behind them._

_Everyone turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Sam Uley standing by the doorway. Sam was helping Emily take off her coat, while glaring at Quil who was still perched on Leah's lap. Quil immediately jumped off her lap and the room became awkwardly quiet. Sam and Emily walked over to Leah who was doing her best to chant in her head not to scream at them both. Over the past months Leah had been able to control her anger a lot better; and even toned down her anger to her slut of a cousin and ass of an ex. She couldn't stand either one of them and no amount of pestering from her mother would change that. But at least now she didn't envision stabbing them repeatedly, truth be told she felt bad for them. _

_It was no shock to anyone that Sam had yet to let Leah truly go from his life. Leah also knew Emily put up a fake act around others to make everyone feel bad for her and make Leah look like the bad guy, though at this point she just didn't care. She was over him; it just upset her that her cousin who was supposedly like a sister to her would do all of this and not feel one stitch of remorse. Yet seeing Leah was the bigger person and plastered a fake half smile on her face and welcomed them both._

"_Lee-Lee! Are you sure you have to leave us?" Emily said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Leah almost gagged but held strong and rolled her eyes. The others around them shifted uncomfortable; at the awkwardness between them still after all these years. "We are going to miss you Lee, are you sure you won't stick around?" Emily asked._

_Leah took a shaky breath and shook her head when she felt a cool arm wrap itself around her waist. She looked to see who it was and smiled when she saw it was Emmett. He excused her from the conversation and pulled her to the front of the stage; and sat her down as he called out for everyone's attention. When everyone looked to the stage Emmett laughed and winked at Leah before he spoke._

"_Well as you all know, the famous Bitch of La Push is leaving us to go off to school in Seattle. And though it's not that far, I think I can say all of us will miss you here. And we will all come visit and harass you when we get the chance," Emmett stated as everyone laughed and Leah rolled her eyes. "I just want to say from all of us, that we wish you all the luck out there Lee. The boys all expect to taste all your wonderful creations when you're done with school. And since I am your favorite here. I get to have the first overnight visit with you, right?" Emmett said with a confident smile as he wriggled his eyebrows at her._

_Seth groaned as Rosalie told her husband to shut the fuck up. Embry and Quil both spoke up arguing that they were her favorites and deserved the first visit. A few moments later Jacob, Paul and Jared joined in claiming they were. After fifteen minutes of arguing it and Leah yelling at the all to shut up. Everyone settled down again and Emmett sat on Leah's lap. Leah looked at him worried._

"_Your not going to sing are you?" Leah asked worried._

_Emmett laughed and an evil grin formed on his face as he sang Bowling for Soup's, The Bitch Song. In the middle of the song Paul, Quil and Embry all jumped on stage and sang chorus while the others all laughed and clapped along. As the song came to a close, everyone was laughing and smiling. That's when Emily opened her mouth and ruined it all._

"_Awe, now boys don't say things like that about my dear cousin. She is allowed to be upset. I am sure if I couldn't have children and would probably never know my soul mate I would be angry too," Emily said patting her stomach. Everyone got very quiet and waited for Leah's reaction. Leah stood up and walked over to her cousin._

"_Tell me Em, what bothers you more? The fact that your husband isn't over me and probably pictures me while you're fucking? Or the fact that I had him first, and that if it wasn't for you being a jealous bitch and some ridicules hoodoo he would never be with you? "Leah said crossing her arms over her chest. Around the room were coughs to cover laughter; as Emily glared down her cousin and scoffed._

"_Leah! That's enough! You're making a scene!" Sam said in a menacing tone._

"_It's not my fault you can't get over MY HUSBAND Lee," Emily said with a smug look plastered on her face. Leah laughed and turned to Emmett who still had the mike in his hand. Walking over she grabbed it from him and began to speak._

"_Well, now if everyone heard what my dear cousin and her idiot of a husband think. Well here is something from me to the both of you," Leah said with a huge smile. Leah pushed a few buttons on the karaoke machine and the music began to play as Leah began to sing._

"_**I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my faceand it never feels out of your still probably working at a 9 to 5 paceI wonder how bad that tastesWhen you see my face Hope it gives you hellHope it gives you hellWhen you walk my way Hope it gives you hellHope it gives you hell**__"_

_Sam looked down as Leah walked over to them getting close to them both smiling wickedly as she then jumped up on Paul and Rachel's (who were laughing and cheering her on) table and began to sing and dance along with the song watching Emily's angry face and Sam's solemn one._

"_**Now where's you picket fence loveAnd where's that shiny car, And did it ever get you farYou've never seem so tense loveI've never seen you fall so hard, Do you know where you areAnd truth be told I miss youAnd truth be told I'm lyingWhen you see my face Hope it gives you hellHope it gives you hellWhen you walk my way Hope it gives you hellHope it gives you hellIf you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you wellThen he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hellTomorrow you'll be thinking to yourselfWhere'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and onAnd truth be told I miss youAnd truth be told I'm lyingWhen you see my face Hope it gives you hellHope it gives you hellWhen you walk my way Hope it gives you hellHope it gives you hellIf you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you wellThen he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell**__"_

_Leah sat at the table on top of the table and stroked Sam's face winking at Emily before grabbing both their hands as she continued._

"_**Now you'll never see, what you've done to meYou can take back your memories they're no good to meAnd here's all your lies, You can look me in my eyesWith that sad, sad look that you wear so well**__"_

_Emily jerked her hand away and gasped in shock and anger as Sam's face grew a mix of sadness and anger. Leah pushed away from both of them and strutted back to the stage to finish the song._

"_**When you see my face Hope it gives you hellHope it gives you hellWhen you walk my way Hope it gives you hellHope it gives you hellIf you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you wellThen he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hellWhen you see my face Hope it gives you hellHope it gives you hellWhen you walk my way Hope it gives you hellHope it gives you hell**_

_**When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tellThen you're the fool, I'm just as wellHope it gives you hellWhen you hear this song I hope that it will give you hellYou can sing along I hope that it will treat you well**__"_

_As the song came to a finish and everyone laughed and clapped Emily stormed up to the stage, drink in hand and threw it all over Leah._

"_You're pathetic Leah!" She screamed. Leah laughed and hopped off the stage smiling at her cousin._

"_Yell and bitch all you want. It doesn't change the fact that I wont play into your little petty shit anymore Em. I am done with you and your pathetic excuse for a husband," Leah said taking the tissue that Kim offered to her as they both glared at Emily who was visibly shaking with anger._

"_Your pathetic Leah and you wonder why I fucked your cousin why I was still with you!" Sam said coolly. Seth jumped out of his seat and almost lunged at Sam but Leah shook her head._

"_No Seth, its ok, both pathetic attempts at sex with him aren't even worth bringing up. Though I will say this, I can tell when Emily is faking she used to tell me all the time when she would. She would fake with her ex and seeing her do it first hand with you just proved to be even funnier!" Leah said smirking happily._

_Everyone in the room Ooh and tried their best to cover their laughter. It was then that Emily lunged at Leah. Leah punched Emily in the mouth and grabbed her cousin by her hair and in an instant hand her on her knees crying in pain._

"_LEAH LET HER GO!" Sam screamed. Leah looked at her ex and laughed._

"_Wow, you two are fucking ridiculous," Leah said shaking her head she threw her cousin into Sam's arms. "There you go Uley, take that thing you call a wife and leave. As of this moment on I want nothing to do with you. I tried to at least be civil, but both of you are fucking dead to me as of now," Leah said as calmly as possible. Paul and Jacob stepped forward along with Kim and Alice. They escorted the Uleys out of the bar and out of Leah's life once and for all._

_*_

Leah felt eyes watching her it was then she had noticed Edward was watching her, a soft smile playing at his lips. Leah shifted uncomfortably under his gaze as the others all fought around her. It was then that Jacob spoke.

"You guys are really choosing Leah over me?" Jacob asked. A look of hurt and anger written all over his sorry face. The boys looked solemn as they nodded their agreement.

"Jacob, I-" Leah started to say but he cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it Leah…" He said in a bare whisper.

"Don't go blaming Leah for this Mutt!" Rosalie said coolly.

"No one asked you bitch!" Jacob said angrily. Emmett stood up and took a threatening step towards Jacob.

"Say something like that to my wife again, and you will regret it mongrel. Now I think it's time you and Bella leave," Emmett said menacingly.

"NO! Alice, please! You're my best friend!" Bella screamed running to the small girl and clinging to her side.

"No, Bella… you almost cost us everything on more then one occasion. And once you turned, well you're not the Bella I once knew. Please leave," Alice said softly pointing to the door.

Jacob pried Bella off of Alice and both glared at Leah coldly as they left. The look Bella gave Leah was one that made everyone twitch and was one Leah knew all to well: _This isn't over…_

**X_X**

After six hours and four meals big enough to feed an orphanage, things were finally settled between the Cullen and what was now Leah's Pack. After everything was officially in place. Esme and Carlisle offered that everyone stay with them for the rest of the day. They all agreed seeing as how there was not much else to do. All the boys minus Edward filed into the living room to play video games, and most of the woman decided to go shopping, taking Reneseme with them. Leah chose to go for a walk in the woods.

Leah walked for hours until she reached a small meadow with a stream. Looking around she was in awe. The grass still held small dew drops, the sun filtered in through the trees giving the place an almost mystical look. The streams water was crystal clear and the large rock that stood next to it seemed to call her weary body to it. Leah took off her shoes and let the feel of the cool grass brush over her feet enjoying being surrounded by nature once more. Hearing the sounds of the birds and other animals around her brought her an inner peace she had not felt in a long time. Leah reached the rock and stretched out on it letting her feet touch the cool water for a few moments, before succumbing to her weariness and falling asleep. She was feeling the warm sun showering her in its light through the opening in the tree on the rock.

"Leah? Leah, can you hear me?" A voice asked her softly stroking her face. Leah bolted up and grabbed at the hand. When her eyes finally adjusted she realized that it was none other then Edward Cullen.

"What are you doing here leech?" Leah snapped. Edward rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You have been asleep for quiet a few hours. The natives were starting to get restless so I told them I would come find you," he replied.

"How do you know I was asleep this whole time? Were you watching me sleep? Because I am not Bellatard! I don't find that shit romantic, I think its down right fucking creepy and I won't hesitate to smack you!" Leah said giving Edward a stern look. Edward burst out laughing and shook his head.

"You have been gone for about four hours and no I wasn't watching you. Did you forget I can read your mind…what was that name you used to call me… oh yeah _mind rapist_ was it?" He asked as he saw Leah blush slightly. Leah grumbled to herself about stupid leeches and there smart ass comments as Edward stood up and offered her his hand.

The moment his skin touched her both felt an odd spark run through them but neither of them spoke of it. Edward pulled out his phone and called the boys telling them that he found Leah, and they were coming back. As they walked along Edward felt Leah eyeing him and turned to face her. The look on her face held amusement and sadness.

"You know it does get easier with time leech, and trust me the world does not end or begin with Bella Swans annoying ass," Leah said with a smirk. Edward nodded and sighed.

"Part of me knew the second she was fully changed that we were over. That the girl I once loved was no longer there. The other part of me didn't want to believe it. But now that it happened I guess I am just shocked it doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would…" Edward said as they walked through the forest.

"Why did you offer to come get me?" Leah asked eyeing Edward suspiciously.

"Because I needed to get away from the insane asylum, that is my home for a short time," Edward said kicking along a rock as they walked. "Why are you being nice to me?" Edward asked smirking. Leah rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine! Last time I am nice to you leech! GOD, WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK IF IM NICE I HAVE SOME ALTERIOR MOTIVE OR SOME OTHER STUPID SHIT?" Leah screamed before stopping to take a deep breath. "Listen, I'm not always the bitch people make me out to be. I may not like your kind to much, and lord knows the two of us never really got along…but I know what you went through and I am here if you need to vent ok?" Leah said giving her best-exasperated look. Edward smiled and nodded.

The rest of the walk back to the Cullen home was spent talking about random things. They talked of their pasts, their hopes, likes and dislikes. By the time they reached the Cullen home, the two had reach an understanding of each other; and had formed an odd bond of sorts. They spent the rest of her time there talking and venting to one another as well as sharing things about each other that not many other's known.

The next night as Leah was in Edwards's room packing her toothbrush and little items so she could leave. When Alice knocked, and walked over to her. Leah smirked at the small girl and laughed softly. She never really had a problem with Alice the two always shared a mutual respect for the other.

"What do you want midget?" Leah asked.

"What's going on with you and my brother mutt?" Alice countered. Leah looked at Alice and laughed.

"Absolutely nothing," Leah replied rolling her eyes.

"Well that's not what this," Alice said tapping at the side of her head, "says. Or did you forget I am all wise and all knowing?" Alice says in her usual singsong voice. Leah snorted shook her head.

"Have you been huffing spray paint or something, you deranged little pixie?" Leah said running her hands through her hair. Alice looked at her oddly for a moment then smiled brightly.

"I assure you I don't and even if I did, it would have no effect on me. Why do you ask?" Leah rolled her eyes and went back to packing when Alice spoke again. "It's going to be an interesting year…" Alice said cryptically as she hugged Leah before skipping out of the room once more.

**X_X**

It had been three months since the weekend Leah had become Alpha, and she had bonded with Edward, and Alice's words still plagued her brain for some odd reason. Leah was knocked out of her stupor when there was a knock at her door. She quickly ran to open it, being greeted by Edward, Ness, and Seth. These past few months had been very rough on all of them. Between Bella and Jacob's odd disappearances, to having to deal with Sam, trying to convince the boys to join back with him now that Jacob was gone. Which backfired and now the only one left to Sam's pack was Sam. But through it all Seth and Edward had stuck by her side and the bond between them became very strong.

"Leah!" Nessie squealed excitedly.

Leah laughed and pulled the small girl into a hug. After setting the small girl down Leah hugged Edward and Seth and ushered them all inside. It was Thanksgiving and the smell of turkey, and pie filled the apartment. Once they were all inside Nessie, and Seth went to the living room to watch TV while Edward offered to help Leah finish cooking.

"Where are the rest of the wolves?" Edward asked.

"With their families. They are all coming over for Christmas. Where is your family?" Leah replied.

"Alice and Rose took the boys to Milan for shopping. Carlisle took Esme for a romantic weekend to Paris, "Edward said placing the chopped potatoes in the boiling pot.

Leah nodded and placed the turkey back in the oven. As she turned, she and Edward bumped into each other and fell to the floor, Leah on top of Edward. The two felt the same jolt run through their bodies as that day in the woods and every time they had touched since. Yet this time when Leah went to move away Edward stopped her.

"Edward, I'm sorry- I-" But she was cut off when he pulled her down for a long lingering kiss.

When his cool mouth met with her hot one it sent a jolt of electricity through her body. Leah moaned and deepens the kiss, giving into the urge she had been holding back for some time now. Without any effort Edward lifted them both off the floor and pressed her up against the counter. Leah pushed away finally trying to catch her breath. Edward smiled as she blushed and pulled her body closer to him. He caressed her face softly before he finally spoke.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time myself," he said with a smile. Leah rolled her eyes and crashing her lips against Edwards once more.

"Well, well, well, looks like I won the bet Seth," Ness said from the doorway. Both adults jumped hearing her voice. When they looked the saw Seth and Ness standing there as Seth handed her a twenty and she was using his phone to text someone.

"What bet?" Both Edward and Leah asked in confusion. Seth and Nessie smiled at each other before answering.

"The bet was to see what month you guys would finally hook up in. Uncle Emmett had next month. I had this month and a few others were in on it. We just sent them a picture of you to, to show I won," she replied with a playful smile.

"No, Sweetheart, I won," Edward said pulling Leah in for another kiss and his daughter and Seth made gagging noises.

**X_X**

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? I don't care lol. I made this for Steph lol. But if you did happen to enjoy this please review I may even do a follow up on shot for it lol.**


End file.
